galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred Federation of the Praetori
The Sacred Federation of the Praetori, or simply the Sacred Federation, and known as the Federation among its citizens, is a federated state comprised of several joint political entities and species collectively referred to as the Praetori. The Sacred Federation was founded by remnant members of the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation, who diplomatically annexed former protectorates and dominions of the KMF to form the Sacred Federation. The Praetori, a term from an older dialect of Sauren meaning ‘guard’ or ‘guardian’, consider themselves the heirs apparent to the legacy of the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation, and thus lay claim to the former KMF borders. Enforcing such an enormous claim, however, is the primary issue the SFP faces, especially given that the former border (“Antiquos Terminos”, the Ancient Boundary) is now host to other races. History Government The Sacred Federation is governed over by a theocratic system modeled like a federated system of prefectures and arch-prefectures. The system, likes the Meritocracy before it, is built with extreme layering of command, with each level of governance having theoretical autonomy provided it obeys the laws and commands of the level above it. Levels of Governance Municipal Governance - The Prefecture Every ordained Priest of Nocturne has at least ceremonial or nominal authority of a municipality or a municipal unit of political structure. Most only have nominal authority over their own see, but many are officially recognized as Prefects, holding municipal power over their jurisdiction. Regional Governance - The Greater Prefecture The Greater Prefects are recognized as having command over a geographical cluster of Prefectures. Some Priests begin their ordination as Greater Prefects, if they demonstrated particular potential during their rites. Provincial Governance - The Fidelity Control over a political province, usually spanning the equal to half a planetary continent, is wielded by the Fidel of the province. Fidels are selected by rite; Priests who desire a Fidelity must complete a series of trials which are reminiscent of their ordination rites. The Priest who completes the trials most admirably, as defined by the local Mundus, is granted the Fidelity. Planetary Governance - The Mundusity A coveted position among Priests young in their ordination, a Mundus assumes jurisdiction over a planet's political processes and spiritual needs. Mundusities are granted by appointment by the local Solari, who makes the appointment at their own discretion. As such, many Priests petition for appointment, and while preferences are obviously present, it is not unknown for a very minor Prefect to ascend directly to a Mundusity. System Governance - The Solarity The Solari of a system is invested with responsibility for and authority over the entirety of a solar system and the Mundusi who rule over the thus contained planets. Solari are appointed by one of two methods: Either by being appointed by the local Pluralitite, or by election to the post by a congress of the system's Mundusi, according to the laws of the local cluster. Solarities are the highest office a Priest may attain without a required term of ordination. Cluster Governance - The Plurality Equatable to Gaian archbishops remodeled for an interstellar stage, a Pluralitite commands the spiritual and political authority of an entire star cluster, wielding great power. A Pluralitite must be a Priest with at least 40 years of ordination and active service, as set forth by the 24th Hierophantic Bull. Sector Governance - The Hierarchy The most powerful Priests short of the Elders and Hierophant, Hierarchs are few in number and immense in power. Their sees are stretched across entire sectors of Federation space, placing dozens of systems under their direct influence. So great is the influence of the office of Hierarch, it is the only sacred office of jurisdiction with examples across the entire Empire, rather than only in the Federation itself. Hierarchs are required to serve for life barring appointment as an Elder, and must have at least 80 years of ordination before appointment by the Council of Elders to their post. The Council of Elders The highest authority short of the Hierophant himself, the Council of Elders is similar to the College of Cardinals or the papal Curia of Gaia's Roman Catholic Church. Numbering never more than twelve, the Elders of the Angels are thought of as the church's highest authority, while it remains the Federation's second highest authority. Elders serve for life, and when a vacancy opens, the remaining Elders may elect a replacement, or, should they fail to by the next Noctem Celebratio, the Hierophant will appoint a replacement among the candidates. Candidacy is very easy to establish; Any Hierarch may be named to the Council. Candidacy can be established in one of five ways: # Hierarchs may petition for appointment, essentially announcing candidacy # A Hierarch can be recommended by another Priest of any rank within the Church # A Hierarch may be put to candidacy by the Council itself # A Hierarch can be recommended by the Hierophant # A Hierarch may be recommended by the Praetor Imperator Regardless of how a candidate is named, the Council will proceed to discuss who will be best to join their ranks until a unanimous vote is passed among them. With a requirement for unanimity, it is not uncommon for the Hierophant to name an Elder himself; however, it is still common enough for the Council to reach a decision before the deadline. The Hierophancy The highest power in the Church and in the Federation, the Hierophant holds the titles of High Elder and Priest Ascendent of the Sacred Federation. The Hierophant is the ultimate authority across the Federation, and this leads to great strife between the Hierophancy and the Imperial Throne, which is considered the ultimate authority in the Empire itself. Category:Federations Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee Category:Praetori Category:Governments